


The Lonely Ones

by HeroFizzer



Series: FE3H Wank Week 2020 [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:09:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25699351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroFizzer/pseuds/HeroFizzer
Summary: Marianne and Bernadetta have quite a bit in common, enough so that they feel they're the only ones they can spend some time with. The relationship is, shall we say, mutual.
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund/Bernadetta von Varley
Series: FE3H Wank Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860556
Kudos: 8
Collections: Wank Week 2020





	The Lonely Ones

Bernadetta and Marianne were likely considered the biggest shut-ins on the grounds of Garreg Mach. They had their reasons for that, which often came about due to their attraction of the same sex.

While both had horrible upbringings that resulted in their avoidance of socialization and in the case of Bernie, leaving her room, they also couldn't help but ogle their fellow females as they walked along the grounds of the church. A lot of them had their feminine physiques, unable to withstand the charms of such long legs or busty beauties. It didn't help that they were unwilling to reveal that they themselves weren't completely female, having been born with male genitals instead.

Unlike the male students such as Sylvain or Ferdinand, they were able to hold themselves back in being flirtatious hound dogs, rather preferring the company of one another in private. They would often occupy Bernadetta's room, using it to jerk themselves off while admiring the other girl's codpiece.

Sitting next to one another on her bed, their bodies naked before one another, Bernadetta and Marianne reached out for one another's cocks, giving their bulging members a hard stroke. The blue haired Golden Deer was amazed that, despite her size, the purple haired Black Eagle had a larger member compared to her, outmatching her by three inches. There was a moan of disappointment as she looked at her six inch erection, wondering if there was something in her diet that kept her from getting something of that length.

Bernadetta was less concerned with that, her focus on Marianne's breasts. She had always assumed that the blue haired student had a large rack hidden underneath the school uniform, but had no way to properly prove it. She was lucky that she had a friend with a similar growth at birth, as it allowed her to see for herself how natural her bust was.

Unable to resist fondling them, Bernadetta stood up, letting Marianne continue to stroke her cock even as it stared her in the face. The purple haired girl gave her friend's breasts a firm squeeze, which caused the blue haired girl to shiver. Bernadetta was especially focused on toying with her nipples, giving them a tweak while her friend continued to massage at her shaft.

“It feels so good...” Marianne whimpered, her eyes shut as she squeezed in on Bernie's cock.

“N-Not so tight...” Bernadetta pleaded. “I don't want to cum just yet...”

The two switched positions yet again, laying next to one another with their bodies facing opposite directions. This allowed them to stroke the other's cock while it met with their faces, aiming the tip towards them for the inevitable ejaculation. The two were breathing heavily, with Marianne gripping the bed sheets while Bernadetta clenched her teeth. Both were getting close to a climax, their voices growing louder by the second. The faster stroking that came from Marianne told Bernadetta she was close, and the purple haired girl sped up her palm rubbing, wanting them both to cum at the same time.

Bernadetta and Marianne cried out in unison, with the purple haired girl arching her back just before climax. Their streams of cum shot out, with the cocks aimed in the other's face. They were soon covered in the milky substance, with most of one side of Bernadetta's face getting hit by Marianne's stream. The blue haired girl quivered after her release subsided, shivering from the feeling of euphoria washed over her.

Bernadetta crawled up to Marianne, cuddling up with her as she cleaned her cum off her face. The blue haired girl sighed as she curled her lips in, a light smile on her face. This was definitely the sort of company she could get used to.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> If you'd like to keep updated with my stories and other things, please follow me on Twitter at HeroicFizzer.


End file.
